


a butt fixation

by melonpanparade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/melonpanparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean tries so hard to find reasons to touch or look at Armin’s butt. Alternatively, five times Jean touched/looked at Armin’s butt, and one time Armin touched Jean’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a butt fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by cai's [art](http://aarlert.tumblr.com/post/91885381981/inspired-by-this-comic-here-for-jearmin-week-day) (check it out; it is gold)! Written for Jearmin Week II (prompt: dishonesty).
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr [here](http://melonpanparade.tumblr.com/post/91888985034).

If anyone asked whether Jean is a butts or a breasts kind of guy, Armin is positive Jean’s answer would be butts. And hands, and hair, too, judging from past personal experiences. But as of late, Jean appears to be more fixated on butts. Well, to be precise, Armin’s butt.

And, it also appears Jean has taken to making up silly excuses just to have an excuse to touch or look at Armin’s butt. Most of them are rather ridiculous, really.

 

* * *

 

They’re having a stroll on a balmy, summer afternoon when Armin finds himself unable to lift his right foot. 

“Jean.” When Armin doesn’t get a response, he tries again. “Jean! You’re stepping on my shoelace and I can’t move.” 

“Huh? Oh, sorry. My bad.” The smug look on Jean’s face is a telltale sign that he is completely aware of what he is doing. “Oh, Armin. Would you look at that—your shoelace is undone. Better tie it up, ‘cause we wouldn’t want you falling over or anything.”

Armin just quirks an eyebrow. “Oh, so kind of you to be  _so_  considerate.”

“What can I say,” Jean shrugs. “I guess I’m just a good guy.”

Just for that, Armin sits down on the kerb and ties his shoelace, circumventing Jean’s plan to see Armin bend over.

 

* * *

 

“Jean, we’re going to be late! The train is at 7:30.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m hurrying.”

“No you’re not!” Armin starts walking backwards so he can cover some ground while lecturing Jean.  “If we miss the train, we won’t be able to make it to the zoo on time, and you know I really want to see the red panda show.”

“Got it. Now turn around because you’re the one slowing us down.”

Jean sounds a little distracted, but Armin dismisses it for Jean’s inability to function properly in the morning. It takes him a few minutes and the knowledge that Jean is  _still_ lagging behind him for him to grow suspicious, and then to realise what’s really going on.

“Jean, is now really the time to be staring at my… my—”

“Armin, anytime is always the time to be staring at your butt,” Jean grins cheekily, even in his sleep-addled state. He knows he’s been caught and he’s not ashamed of it.

“You are incorrigible.” Armin pinches the bridge of his nose before threatening, “If we miss the train, you’re sleeping on the couch for a week.”

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Jean walks around with his arm draped across Armin’s shoulders. Other times, his arm is slung low around Armin’s waist, drawing them nearer to each other. Armin likes the feeling—he does  enjoy physical intimacy, and he feels safe and secure when Jean is so close to him, unafraid to show everyone just how much Armin means to him. When Jean’s hand encroaches into below-the-waist territory, though, Armin thinks it’s time to speak up.

“Jean.”

“Yeah?”

“Your hand.”

“What about it?”

“Why is it on my butt.”

“It’s resting.”

“Yeah, pull the other one, it’s got bells on.” He sighs in exasperation before quickly tamping down what would have been a shriek. “Jean, why’d you put your hand in my back pocket?” he hisses.

“Because that’s what pockets are for, Armin. Don’t be silly.”  

“Jean, cease this at once—don’t squeeze!” 

“Sorry, I thought you said squeeze this at once,” Jean says, lazily.  

“Just remove your hand. You’re embarrassing me.”

 

* * *

 

 “Armin? Armin, can you come here for a moment?”

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“I ordered the pizza, but I dropped a two dollar coin and it rolled underneath the couch.” Jean swats at his knees to brush some dust away. He’s tried already, then. “Your arms are more slender than mine, so can you get it?”

“Hm, I don’t know if I’ll be able to reach it, though,” Armin considers, but drops down to his knees and hands to peer underneath the couch.

“Whereabouts did it fall?”

“Um, the right. But you know how coins roll, so maybe it ended up on the left.”

“Right.”

“No, left.”

“I know what you meant, doofus. It was an expression of agreement.” Armin sweeps his arm across the floor, but to no avail. “Are you sure it fell under the couch?”

“Mhmm.”

And there it is, that distracted noise that Armin has grown to recognise ever since Jean’s butt fixation kicked in. He sits up so fast that he feels a muscle protest in response. “I’ll bet you didn’t even drop the damn coin.” Armin flops onto the couch, back aching from crawling along the floor. “I hope you weren’t too distracted by your little plan that you didn’t forget to actually buy the pizza.”

“Oh, shit.”

“For goodness’ sake, Jean!”

 

* * *

 

One of his favourite pastimes is reading on their bed with a big, fluffy pillow propping up his book. Usually Jean is out watching TV or playing a game, but today he’s lying next to him, and Armin doesn’t know why. Not that he’s complaining, of course. They’re comfortable enough in their relationship that there’s no burning need to be together all the time, but still, being in each other’s presence is always nice.

It doesn’t take long for Armin to discover exactly why Jean has chosen to stick around. In fact, enlightenment comes in the form of a gentle smack of his butt.

“You had a bee on your butt.” Armin turns around and almost laughs at the serious expression Jean is affecting. It’s so ridiculous that it’s endearing, really. Jean pats his butt with increased fervour, and a satisfied look settling on his face as he announces, “Oh nooo. So many bees…”

“Jean,” Armin stifles a smile. “We’re inside.”

 

* * *

 

It’s seven in the morning, and Armin is ready to exact his revenge. Under the covers is warm, Jean is warm, and Armin’s hands are freezing.

With a wide grin on his face, Armin sneaks his hands around Jean’s side as best as he can, slips his hands beneath his waistband, and places his palms on Jean’s butt. Jean will deny it later, but he screeched. Loudly. 

“What the fuck, Armin?”

“Good morning to you too, sunshine!”

“Get your bloody freezing hands off me.”

“Nope. So warm. Now I know why you like butts so much.”

“You bastard,” Jean mumbles into his pillow. “Ugh, it’s too early for this.”

Armin just laughs.

 


End file.
